The present disclosure relates generally to online advertisements. In particular, the present disclosure relates to determining which candidate advertisements to show to an online user, based in part on the user's browsing history.
One way online companies make money is by either offering items for purchase as online content such as online advertisements, or by offering a portion of their web site to content and receiving a monetary renumeration whenever an online users clicks on content impressed on their web site (called cost-per-click).